Keindahan Abadi
by Azalea08
Summary: Ini bukan cerita tentang diriku, ini cerita tentang teman sekamarku. Si maniak kugutsu yg keras kepala dan selalu membual tentang 'Keindahan Abadi' -Spesial Ulang Tahun Akasuna no Sasori-


Keindahan Abadi

H

A

P

P

Y

R

E

A

D

I

N

G

Namaku Deidara, mahasiswa jurusan teknik universitas Akatsuki, di Amegakure. Aku tinggal di asrama kampus, dan kalian tau, aku mendapat teman sekamar yg cukup merepotkan.

"Apa yg sedang kau lakukan, Danna? " tanyaku sambil berjalan menuju pria berambut merah yg sedari tadi sibuk sendiri itu.

"Ya ampun!! Lagi-lagi kugutsu!" ucap ku begitu tau apa yg sedang dilakukannya

Dia adalah teman sekamarku, dia dari jurusan seni. Akasuna Sasori.

Dia selalu berkutik dengan seni, atau lebih tepatnya kugutsu. Hampir setiap hari dia selalu membuat kugutsu, jika yg satu sudah selesai, dia akan mulai mengerjakan yg lain. Kadang aku kesal dengan hobinya itu.

"Sasori no danna! Apa kau tidak lihat betapa sempitnya kamar ini karena setiap hari kau selalu membuat kugutsu, sudah berapa puluh kugutsu yg kau buat? Apa itu masih belum cukup? Kamar ini sudah benar-benar penuh, bisa-bisa tidak ada tempat untukku lagi, danna! " ucapku memprotes hobinya, atau harus kusebut sebagai kebiasaannya.

"Urusai! Kau tinggal pindah saja ke kamar lain. gampang, kan? " ucapnya masih fokus dengan kugutsunya.

"Danna kira gampang berpindah kamar begitu saja?! Lagi pula untuk apa seluruh kugutsu ini? Tidak ada gunanya juga kan? " ucapku kesal

"Tentu saja ada!! Jangan menghina seniku, bodoh!!" jawabnya langsung berdiri menghadap ka arahku.

"Lalu apa gunanya? Apa manfaat dari seni yg selalu kau bangga-banggakan itu? "

"Aku akan menjualnya, dan begitu mereka melihat seniku, mereka akan sadar betapa indahnya seni itu .. Mereka akan selalu mengingatnya.

Seni adalah sesuatu yg abadi dan akan selalu dikenang, seni adalah keindahan abadi" ucapnya

Lagi-lagi kalimat itu. Dia selalu saja membual tentang keindahan abadi. Telingaku sampai bosan mendengarnya.

"Lalu kapan kau akan menjualnya? Sudah tak ada lagi tempat di kamar ini, tau!! " ucapku

"Tenang saja, tanpa kau sadari semua kugutsu yg ada disini akan menghilang satu persatu, atau bahkan sekaligus" ucapnya penuh percaya diri

Sudah kuduga dia akan berkata begitu, dia selalu mengatakannya. Tapi tak ada satupun dari kugutsu itu yg menghilang dari kamar ini. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kelakuan teman sekamarku itu.

Meski aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang kugutsu, tapi menurutku kugutsu buatannya memang luar biasa. Sebenarnya banyak juga yg tertarik dengan karya danna itu, tapi mereka takut mengatakannya pada danna, karena danna jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah bersosialisasi dengan orang lain selain aku. Ditambah sikapnya yg sangat cuek itu. Jadi aku tidak yakin dengan ucapannya yg mengatakan akan menjual seluruh kugutsu itu.

-oOo-

Aku baru pulang dari tempat karaoke, teman-temanku yg mengajakku, mereka bilang ingin refresing, dan melupakan segala yg berurusan dengan kampus sebentar saja. Ya sebenarnya aku juga sepemikiran dengan mereka, jadi aku pun ikut dengan mereka.

Lagipula apa yg biasa ku lakukan di asrama? Tidak ada, selain memprotes kebiasaan danna. Lalu aku justru dimarahi olehnya. Membosankan. Lebih baik aku ikut ke karaoke kan?

Dan lagi pasti danna juga masih berkutik dengan kugutsunya, dan menambah koleksi miliknya, juga pastinya semakin mengurangi ruang di kamar kami.

"Tadaima!" aku masuk ke dalam kamar, dan mataku langsung terbelalak melihat betapa ramainya kamarku.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyaku pada sasori no danna yg sedang duduk memperhatikan semua orang didalam kamar.

"Mereka bilang ingin melihat karya-karyaku" jawabnya cuek

"Ano.. Sasori-san. Aku ingin yg ini berapa harganya?" ucap seorang gadis berambut indigo pendek. Aku tau dia, dia juga dari fakultas seni. Konan, dia bersama kekasihnya yg sering dipanggil pain itu.

Danna benar-benar menjual kugutsu miliknya, dan Sungguh aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yg aku lihat ini, setelah hampir setengah jam berlalu, hampir seluruh kugutsu di dalam kamar ini habis terjual. Dan semua orang yg berada di kamar ini pun sudah pergi membawa hasil karya danna. Tunggu, masih ada seorang pria berambut coklat dengan seragam SMA sedang berdiri di depan dua kugutsu yg tersisa.

"Senpai, bukankah ini kedua orang tuamu" ucapnya

"Aa, itu karya pertamaku" jawab danna

"Begitu ya.. " ucap pria itu

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, senpai. Terima kasih sudah membuatkan pesananku, itu luar biasa" ucapnya lagi

"Ya, terimakasih juga karena sudah menunjukkan karya-karyaku pada mereka" ucap danna

Apa? Jadi pria ini yg membantu danna menjual habis seluruh kugutsu nya? Siapa sebenarnya pria ini?

"Sama-sama, sampai nanti, senpai" pria itu pun keluar

Aku langsung mengejar pria itu, ada beberapa hal yg ingin aku tanyakan padanya

"Hei! Kau! Tunggu sebentar!" panggil ku

"Oh, kau teman sekamar senpai ya, ada apa? " tanyanya

"Kau ini siapa? Apa hubunganmu dengan danna? Aku baru melihat danna mengobrol santai seperti itu, bahkan dia sampai berterimakasih padamu" ucapku

"Aku kankurou, aku berasal dari kota yg sama dengan sasori-senpai. Aku sudah kenal dia sejak aku masih kecil, Bisa dibilang dia seniorku dalam hal kugutsu. Dia adalah sosok yg hebat. " ucapnya

"Apanya yg hebat dari seorang yg selalu diam dan berkutik dengan kugutsunya itu" ucapku

"Kau tau kan, bahwa Sunagakure sangat terkenal dengan kehebatan kugutsunya?"

Aku mengangguk, aku memang tau bahwa kota danna adalah kota kugutsu.

"Dari semua ahli kugutsu di Suna, senpai lah yg paling hebat, dia si jenius kugutsu. Kugutsu buatannya tidak hanya bagus dan rapi. Tapi seolah memiliki jiwa sendiri, tidak ada yg bisa membuat yg seperti itu selain dia. Bahkan para ahli kugutsu senior pun memuji karya-karyanya" ucap pria bernama kankurou itu.

"Lalu, jika dia sudah di akui di kotanya, kenapa dia harus pergi dari sana?" tanyaku bingung

" _'Aku ingin menunjukkan pada dunia betapa menakjubkannya seni itu, aku ingin seluruh dunia mengingat dan mengenang seluruh karyaku. Karena seni adalah sesuatu yg abadi dan akan selalu dikenang'_ begitu katanya" ucap kankurou

Lagi-lagi keindahan abadi. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Lalu dua kugutsu yg tersisa itu.."

"Oh, itu kedua orangtua senpai. Mereka meninggal saat dia masih kecil, selama ini dia dirawat oleh neneknya, yg merupakan salah satu ahli kugutsu senior dikota kami" ucapnya

"Sebenarnya dari tadi banyak yg menginginkan kedua kugutsu itu, tapi senpai tidak mau menjualnya" ucapnya lagi

"Jadi mereka tersisa bukan karena tidak ada yg melirik?" tanyaku

"Tentu saja, mereka bahkan sangat menginginkan kedua kugutsu itu" jawabnya

Aku kira tidak ada yg menginginkan mereka, tapi ternyata aku salah. Aku kira danna hanyalah maniak kugutsu, yg selalu berkutik dengan kugutsunya, pria antisosial yg tak pernah memperdulikan sekitarnya, tapi Lagi-lagi aku salah.

Sungguh aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran danna, aku tidak mengerti tentang kugutsu, aku tidak mengerti tentang kehidupan danna, dan aku juga tidak mengerti tentang keindahan abadi.

-oOo-

"Membuat kugutsu lagi?" ucapku yg baru kembali dari tempat kankurou

"Ya" jawabnya singkat

"Kali ini kugutsu seperti apa yg akan kau buat? " tanyaku

Danna langsung berbalik ke arah ku,

"Ada apa? " tanyaku bingung

"Tidak biasanya kau tertarik dengan kugutsu ku. Apa yg terjadi padamu?" ucapnya memasang wajah yg entah itu cemas atau curiga

"Tidak ada. Memangnya aneh jika aku tertarik dengan buatan teman sekamarku?" ucapku

"Tentu saja aneh, karena biasanya kau selalu protes dan mengoceh bahkan menghina seniku. Dan sekarang kau tertarik padanya, apa jangan-jangan setelah melihat betapa terkenalnya karyaku, kau mau menjualnya secara diam-diam ya?!"

Sekarang aku bisa tau bahwa dia sedang tidak cemas padaku, tapi dia benar-benar mencurigaiku. Kuso!!

"Enak saja!! Jangan menuduh yg tidak-tidak, danna!! Aku hanya merasa tidak enak karena terus mengejek seni yg selalu kau banggakan itu! Huh! Aku menyesal merasa tidak enak pada maniak kugutsu seperti dirimu!!" ucapku sedikit berteriak

"Ahahahahahahaa! Baiklah baiklah, aku minta maaf"

Aku terkejut? Tentu saja. Aku belum pernah melihat danna tertawa terbahak seperti itu. Apalagi dia sampai melontarkan kata maaf begitu. Apa dia benar-benar danna yg aku kenal? Atau memang selama ini aku memang tidak pernah mengenal danna?

-oOo-

Beberapa hari berlalu. Danna sudah menyelesaikan kugutsu yg dibuatnya. Dan kalian tau kugutsu apa itu? Itu kugutsu dirinya, kugutsu itu persis seperti dirinya.

"Kenapa kau membuat dirimu sendiri, danna? " tanyaku

"Agar bisa menemani mereka setiap saat" ucapnya sambil meletakkan kugutsunya di antara kugutsu kedua orangtuanya.

"Begitu ya"

"Ayo ikut aku" ucapnya mengajakku keluar

"Kemana?" tanyaku

"Aku akan mentraktir kalian makan, anggap saja ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena kalian sudah menolongku selama i-uhuk uhuk" danna terbatuk

"Kau tidak apa-apa, danna? Kau masuk angin ya? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering terbatuk-batuk, wajahmu juga pucat" ucapku

Ya, biasanya aku tak peduli dengan danna dan kugutsunya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku lebih sering memperhatikan danna saat dia sedang membuat kugutsu, dan dia sering sekali terbatuk-batuk

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo, kankurou pasti sudah menunggu didepan" ucapnya keluar kamar

Dan ya, benar saja, kankurou sudah menunggu di depan asrama.

"Senpai! Deidara-San!" panggilnya

"Sudah lama? Maaf ya" ucap danna

"Tidak juga, aku baru sampai"

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi"

Kami pun berjalan menuju kafe di seberang jembatan didekat kampus.

Kampus kami memang dekat dengan sungai. Biasanya banyak orang yg memancing di sungai itu, tapi tak pernah ada yg berani berenang, karena alirannya yg sangat deras cukup untuk menghanyutkanmu, seperti anak kecil berambut pirang dengan wajah yg mirip rubah yg sedang terhanyut disana.

Eh??!!

"Tolong! Tolong!" anak kecil itu benar-benar tenggelam. Dan dia berteriak minta tolong.

Tak ada seorang pun yg berani menolongnya.

"Senpai! Jangan!" teriakan kankurou terdengar ditelingaku

'BYURR'

Danna?! Dia melompat berenang mendekati anak itu. Apa yg dia pikirkan? Bisa-bisa dia ikut terhanyut bersama anak itu.

Tapi kalian tau? Itu tidak terjadi, danna berhasil menolong anak itu dan membawanya kembali ke daratan. Dia terduduk lemas bersama anak itu yg pingsan dalam pangkuannya.

"Senpai! Apa yg kau pikirkan? Itu bahaya sekali!" ucap kankurou memarahi danna

"Ya, danna. Kau bisa saja ikut terhanyut bersama anak itu! Kau ini nekat sekali, dan-" ucapanku terhenti begitu melihat danna memegangi dadanya. Dia terbatuk dan terlihat kesulitan bernafas.

"Danna?! Kau baik-baik saja?!" ucapku panik

Danna masih terbatuk sambil terus memegangi dadanya.

"Senpai! "

"Danna! "

Danna terjatuh dan pingsan.

-oOo-

Rencana berada dalam kafe dan makan bersama kami berubah menjadi berada dalam rumah sakit, atau lebih tepatnya di depan ruang UGD, gelisah menunggu dokter menangani Sasori no danna.

Kankurou sudah memberitau nenek danna di Suna.

"Dari dulu paru-paru senpai memang lemah, dia sering terbatuk dan kesulitan bernafas. Karena itu neneknya sangat khawatir begitu mendengar dia akan kuliah diluar kota" ucap kankurou

"Aku yg saat itu baru lulus SMP, memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di kota yg sama dengan senpai. Dan saat itu pula Chiyo-baa, nenek senpai berkata bahwa dia menitipkan senpai padaku. Aku pun menerimanya, karena memang alasanku pindah ke tempat yg sama dengannya juga karena khawatir padanya. Tapi ternyata aku telah gagal menjalankan amanah itu. Aku membiarkan senpai membahayakan dirinya tepat didepan mataku, entah apa yg harus aku katakan pada Chiyo-baa saat dia datang nanti" ucap kankurou menunduk lesu

"Sudahlah. Mau bagaimana lagi. Lagipula meski kau melarangnya sekeras apapun, aku tidak yakin dia akan mendengarkanmu, kau tau betapa keras kepalanya dia, kan? " ucapku mencoba menenangkannya

"Ya, dia memang keras kepala, juga sangat baik" ucap kankurou

"Ya, kau benar"

Suara pintu UGD yg terbuka langsung membuat kami berdiri dan menuju dokter yg keluar dari dalam.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Keadaannya masih belum stabil. Dia masih dalam keadaan koma" ucap sang dokter

"Apa kami boleh masuk?" tanya kankurou

"Ya, silakan" ucapnya

Kami pun langsung memasuki ruang UGD itu, kami melihat sosok yg biasanya selalu berkutik dengan kugutsu nya, tergolek lemah tak berdaya dengan infus dan alat bantu pernapasan menyertainya.

Kami hanya diam, kami sangat khawatir padanya, namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Pintu UGD tiba-tiba terbuka, aku melihat seorang nenek dengan wajah penuh kecemasan berdiri disana.

"Chiyo-baa" ucap kankurou

Jadi itu neneknya danna

"Kankurou" sang nenek langsung berjalan cepat menuju kami, atau tepatnya menuju cucunya yg terbaring lemah di tempat tidur.

"Maafkan aku, Chiyo-baa. Aku tak bisa menjaganya" ucap kankurou

Chiyo-baa mengelus rambut merah danna, kecemasan masih belum meninggalkan wajahnya. Namun tiba-tiba dia tersenyum

"Ini bukan salahmu, kankurou. Hanya saja anak ini memang keras kepala. Seharusnya aku menjaganya sendiri, bukannya malah menitipkannya padamu. Nenek macam apa aku ini" ucapnya tersenyum miris

"Tidak. Kalau saja aku bisa melarangnya saat itu. Senpai takkan jadi seperti ini" ucap kankurou

"Sudahlah. Apa gunanya kalian menyalahkan diri sendiri begitu?! Apa dengan begitu danna akan sadar?!" ucapku mungkin sedikit tidak sopan

"Deidara-San!" kankurou langsung melotot padaku

"Aku benar, bukan? Sudahlah, lebih baik kita doakan saja semoga danna cepat sadar" ucapku

Lalu mereka pun diam dan kembali menatap danna.

Kami-sama.. Aku memang bukan orang yg baik, yg suka menolong orang lain. Aku hanyalah pria egois yg selalu mementingkan diri sendiri. Tapi bisakah kali ini saja, kabulkan permohonanku ini. Aku hanya ingin melihat senyuman danna lagi. Kumohon sembuhkan dia, Kami-sama..

-oOo-

Sudah tiga hari danna terbaring koma di rumah sakit. Anak yg di tolongnya sudah sadar setengah jam setelah kami membawanya ke rumah sakit bersama danna 3 hari lalu.

"Kankurou no nii-chan, kapan Hiiroo nii-chan akan sadar?" tanya anak itu

Dia memanggil danna 'Hiiroo' (pahlawan) karena danna adalah pahlawan yg sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya, mungkin itulah yg dipikirkannya.

"Dia akan segera sadar, Naruto" ucap kankurou berusaha tersenyun menghibur anak itu.

Ya, namanya Naruto, dia anak yatim piatu yg tinggal sendirian di rumah yg tak jauh dari kampus. Setiap hari dia akan bekerja, apapun itu, yg penting dia bisa membeli makanan setiap harinya. Atau dia akan memancing di sungai itu dan membakar ikannya untuk dimakan, jika dia tak mendapat uang di hari itu.

Dan saat kejadian tiga hari lalu, dia bilang bahwa dia terpeleset dan jatuh ke sungai saat sedang memancing ikan.

Entahlah harus kubilang dia mandiri, pemberani, atau justru nekat. Tapi yg pasti, hidup sendiri diumur 9 tahun itu adalah hal yg luar biasa.

"Hiiroo nii-chan" anak bernama naruto itu memegangi tangan danna

Entah apa yg dipikirkan anak itu, aku tak bisa menebak pemikiran anak yg sudah hidup sendiri di umur semuda itu.

"Tangannya bergerak!" anak itu berteriak riang dan itu membuat kami langsung memperhatikan tangan danna.

Dan ya, jari-jari danna bergerak.

"Danna/Sasori/Senpai!" ucap kami bertiga bersamaan.

Mata yg selama tiga hari ini terpejam, perlahan mulai terbuka. Aku bisa melihat rubi kecoklatan itu memandangi kami semua.

"Sasori" Chiyo-baa tersenyum lega begitu juga aku dan kankurou.

"Chiyo-baa, kankurou, deidara" ucap danna

"Hiiroo nii-chan!" anak itu langsung memeluk danna yg baru sadar.

"Hai, kau baik-baik saja?" ucap danna dengan suara yg lemah

"Ya, berkat hiiroo nii-chan. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku, nii-chan" ucap anak itu melepas pelukannya

Danna hanya tersenyum.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir, uhuk uhuk! " danna berbicara sambil terbatuk

"Jangan banyak bicara dulu, senpai" ucap kankurou

"uhuk uhuk.. Tidak apa-apa" ucapnya

"Tapi.."

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Danna" entah kenapa perasaan cemas ku belum hilang, dan dilihat dari wajahnya, mereka berdua juga begitu

"Mungkin sudah saatnya aku pergi" ucapan danna membuat kami semua shock

"Apa yg kau katakan, danna!" ucapku sedikit kesal dengan ucapanya

Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya menyuruhku untuk diam.

"Terimakasih telah merawatku selama ini, Chiyo baa-sama. Terimakasih telah mengajarkanku tentang kugutsu, aku senang bisa mengenal kugutsu. Sebenarnya aku sangat sedih harus berpisah dengan kau dan kugutsu. Tapi aku akan bertemu kedua Ayah dan Ibu disana. Benarkan? Kau adalah nenek terbaik yg pernah ada, Chiyo baa-sama" ucap danna tersenyum sangat tulus

"Apa maksud perkataanmu, sasori? Kau akan terus bersama kami, dan juga kugutsumu!" ucap Chiyo-baa mulai meneteskan air mata

"Deidara, terimakasih sudah mau menerimaku sebagai teman sekamarmu, meski aku menyebalkan dan juga suka marah-marah padamu. Tapi kau tetap mau menjadi teman sekamarku" ucapnya Lagi-lagi tersenyum tulus

"Ya, kita adalah teman sekamar. Dan akan selalu begitu, jadi berhentilah mengatakan hal yg tidak jelas dan cepatlah sembuh agar kita bisa menjadi teman sekamar lagi, danna!" ucapku

Namun danna tidak menjawab ucapanku. Dia justru beralih kepada kankurou

"Terimakasih sudah menjagaku selama aku di Amegakure, kankurou. Terimakasih juga karena sudah mengagumiku, kankurou" ucap danna

"Sasori-senpai.. " kankurou seperti kehabisan kata-kata. Dia hanya bisa diam menunggu danna melanjutkan ucapnnya

"Dan satu lagi, aku titipkan kugutsu orang tuaku, dan diriku padamu. Dan tolong wariskan itu ke generasi selanjutnya, agar mereka bisa terus mengingat kugutsu" ucapnya tersenyum terlihat sangat bahagia

"Pasti! Aku pasti akan melakukannya" ucap kankurou

"Syukurlah. Terimakasih. Selamat tinggal semuanya"

"Danna! / Sasori! " aku dan Chiyo-baa berteriak memanggil danna. Namun matanya sudah terpejam dan menutupi rubi kecoklatan itu untuk selamanya.

"Sayonara, Hiiroo-niichan" ucap anak bernama naruto itu.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, anak seumuran dia bisa berkata seperti itu, aku kira dia akan bertanya tentang keadaan danna. Meski wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan yg sama dengan kami, bahkan mungkin rasa bersalah pun ada didalamnya. Tapi dia berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tegar.

Pada akhirnya aku masih tidak mengerti jalan pemikiran danna, aku juga tidak mengerti segala hal tentang danna. Tapi ada satu hal yg kini sudah ku mengerti.

Sebenarnya dia bukan ingin karya-karyanya di kenang banyak orang. Dia bukan ingin menunjukkan kugutsu ke seluruh dunia. Dia yg selalu membual tentang keindahan abadi, yg selalu berkata bahwa seni adalah sesuatu yg abadi dan akan selalu di kenang, sebenarnya hanya ingin orang-orang mengingatnya, dia hanya ingin semua orang ingat bahwa dia pernah hidup di dunia ini, bahwa dia pernah ada di antara mereka semua.

Aku yakin, semua orang akan ingat kehebatan dirimu, semua orang akan selalu ingat padamu, danna. Mereka akan mengingat seorang Akasuna no Sasori, si jenius kugutsu yg rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi menolong orang lain.

Sayonara, Sasori no Danna.

END=

 **Selamat ulang tahun, Saso.. ;) Ni aku buat FF khusus buat kamu * hehe..**

 **oh iya hari ini Masashi Kishimoto-san juga ulang tahun.. Otanjoubi omedetou..**

 **Gimana ceritanya? jelek ya? gaje ya? maaf ya. Authornya masih amatir soalnya, jadi mohon dimaklumi ya. :))**

 **Semoga Readers menikmati ceritanya.**

 **Oh iya, author bingung sama genre nya ni.. menurut kalian ini genrenya apa? :))**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya hehe**


End file.
